


Moan Around the Blood

by Chanscarebear



Series: Odd pair one-shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Crimes & Criminals, Dacryphilia, Drugs, Dry Humping, Edging, Gun Kink, Knife Kink, Knife Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, mention of a characters death, moan kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanscarebear/pseuds/Chanscarebear
Summary: Lucas and Han are in no way perfect lovers or even lovers to begin with just two fucked up gangsters trying to desperately vent their frustrations in the only way they know how, through sex.(basically, they're  gangsters and they fuck)
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei│Lucas/ Han Jisung | Han
Series: Odd pair one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986151
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Moan Around the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heavy story with blood, guns, knives, violence and the mention of death and drugs if these things trigger you or make you uncomfortable, please don't read!!!!!!!!!  
> Please enjoy <3<3<3

Lucas twirls his switchblade around in-between his long fingers, he stops and folds back the blade, putting it away into his pocket. Lucas chuckles deep in the back of his throat, while he watches Johnny repeatedly punch Minho in his swollen face. A long sickening crunch leaves his nose when Johnny’s closed fist collides with his nose. 

Painful whimpers leave his bloody mouth as he curls into a ball on the floor and violently trembles. Johnny’s arms fall limp at his side, and he steps away from Minho’s body. He goes to the bar and drinks straight from the bottle of whiskey. Lucas crouches down beside Minho. He uses the handle of his switchblade to flick hair out of Minho’s glossy eyes. Large drops of tears drip from his chocolate brown eyes and flow down his bruised cheeks. 

“Now Minho,” Lucas purrs, tenderly strokes Minho's cheeks with his long fingers to get rid of his tears. “Go back and tell Han if he wants to talk to me, he comes and does it himself, okay?”

Minho nods his head frantically and watches with big eyes as Lucas licks the tears off his fingers. Lucas moans at the salty taste and Minho flinches at the sound. He starts to tremble violently again, and he curls further into himself, trying to avoid Lucas's gaze. Lucas flicks his wrist for Johnny to come over, he does, picking up Minho, he throws him over his shoulder. 

“Take him back to Stray Kids.” Lucas orders, running his hands through his hair. He hums to himself when he stands up, he goes and takes a swig from the whiskey Johnny has left out on the bench. He smiles at the way he knows Jisung is going to be so angry at him. He's going to have no choice but to come and see him, himself.

<><><><>  
Doors slam open and angry yelling comes from the entrance, Lucas leans back in the couch and snickers at the commotion. It only took Jisung 30 minutes to arrive after angrily stomping over to NCT’s hangout. 

It’s going to sound bad, but Lucas is excited to see how angry Jisung is going to be. After he almost beat one of his little mutts to death, it was the game they liked to play with each other. Jisung is not an innocent, little victim in this game he's a player as well. Going out of his way to go onto Lucas's territory, ruin a drug deal for him, and then shoot Yuta in the chest. The only way they could think of solving it, without it turning into a full-blown gang war, was fucking it out. Eventually, it all seemed to be less about preventing a gang war, and more about exploring each other’s bodies as much as possible. It didn’t stop them from fighting amongst each other, from beating each other's members up, to stealing from each, from trying to kill each other. Jisung and Lucas still have an image to uphold as gangsters, and they can't have it ruined.

Taeyong comes into the room, with two glasses of the most expensive scotch Lucas has, a bottle of lube and a condom on a silver tray. He puts it down on the table, Lucas smiles at Taeyong who in returns gives him a cold look as he leaves. The members of his gang who know about the little agreement between Jisung and Lucas are not happy about the arrangement. It makes the gang as someone Stray Kids continuously target and try to hurt because of Jisung's orders. Lucas agrees it's a fair feeling for them to have and he keeps trying to bring it up with Jisung, but he forgets when he looks at him with his wide eyes. Taeyong leaves the room before Jisung can do tit for tat and beat him up as payback for what Johnny did to Minho.

“Lucas, where are you? You mother fucker, I’m going to kill you!” Screams Jisung, he stomps into the room, with his shoulders tense around his neck.

He is so angry how perfect for Lucas. Smirking happily at Jisung’s anger he picks up the two glasses and stands up. He stretches out his hand and offers one for Jisung to take, who glares at the drink. 

“Would you like a drink?” Lucas offers with a charming smile, Jisung who scoffs at him angrily.

Storming over to Lucas, he rips the drink out his hand and throws it at his head, with all the force he has in his arm. Lucas is lucky that he has quick reflexes and dodges the drink, or he would have lost his life right then and there. The glass lands against the wall and shatters, leaving a trail of scotch and ice across the ground and wall. 

“That was $800 in that one glass,” Lucas looks back at the mess Jisung made. He pursed his lips, happy he isn’t the one cleaning this mess up, Taeil can do it.

“Why the fuck did you do that to Minho?’ Jisung growls into Lucas’s face, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "He was beaten half to death he can't breathe out of his nose now!"

“I just wanted to see you,” Lucas says, shrugging his shoulders, he places his drink down on the table. He pulls Jisung’s small fingers off his shirt and smooths out the material.

“You could have just called me.” He exclaims, pushing Lucas away and crossing his arms angrily. He grinds his teeth while his eyes travel up and down Lucas’s body. Lucas rolls his eyes gangsters can't just call another gangster up, it's dangerous the police could be tracing their calls. And this isn’t how they play their little game, neither of them calls the other for a quickie it’s all spur of the moment. 

Lucas smirks at Jisung's gaze he purposely made sure to dress in black suit pants and a long sleeve white button-up shirt to drive Jisung crazy. Jisung must have had the same plan when he decided to slide into a pair of impossibly tight golden, leather pants, that hug him in all the right places. Lucas's hair is slicked back with gel and Jisung's hair is dyed blue and fluffy. Lucas plays dirty to drive him crazy, making sure to have a perfect slit in his right eyebrow and Jisung is the one making him weak in the knees. With his loose black tank top that's loose enough for Lucas to see the tiniest bit of Jisung's pink nipples.

“Oh yeah, like you did instead of breaking three of Ten’s ribs. Oh wait, you didn’t call you broke Ten’s ribs.” Lucas spits out accusingly at Jisung who flinches away from Lucas's words. Jisung dares to act like he's any better than Lucas when he's a scumbag just like him, it's why they're perfect for each other. Neither can judge the other, especially when they've done things just as bad or worse.

“He deserved it.” Shouts Jisung, throwing his hands into the air. “He blew one of my drug deals with Monsta X, he deserved it, all Minho did was come to give you a message.”

“Actually Jisung, I wanted to bring up the Monsta X drug deal with you. Remember the first time we had sex, the way I was so gentle. I thought you deserved it, for being such a good boy, I wanted to be gentle with you." Lucas says coldly, he notices the way Jisung's eyes widen at his blank stare. A blush creeps across Jisung’s cheeks at the word good boy and remembers the gentleness of his first time with Lucas. The way Lucas would press soft kisses across his neck and would gently stroke his hair. It was fine it was not enough for Jisung; Lucas knows that now. "Now I know that wasn’t enough for you. I’m also pretty sure you sorted out the mess Ten made. Especially after I caught you bent over a filthy dumpster behind the club, being fucked into like a fleshlight by Wonho. I came to get Ten, and I saw you, well actually more like heard all the moans you let out for Wonho. Then I realised you want to be a good boy while being treated like a whore." 

Jisung bites his lip and turns away from the burning look Lucas is aiming at him. He remembers that night well. The smell of the garbage in his nose as Wonho took him against the dumpster in an attempt to save the drug deal. Wohno's large hands around his waist and the way he fucked into him like he was nothing but a blow-up doll for him to use. It was gross, and it was painful, and his body won't let him forget how good it felt.

Lucas grabs Jisung by his hips and pulls his body close to his. He smiles at the gasp that comes from Jisung when their fronts meet. Jisung's already half-hard, and the pressure against his crotch is amazing. Lucas makes sure to rub their crotches together to pull needy moans from the back of Jisung’s throat. The friction is delicious, and Lucas has to swallow his moans to make sure he can hear Jisung. His crotch starts to grow hard in his pants and Jisung humps against Lucas's crotch without Lucas even moving. He looks up at him with his big brown eyes filling with tears, their blown-out and full of lust. He presses his chest close to his and scratches Lucas back when he pulls him closer for more friction.

Lucas tilts his head slightly when something hard and thick pressed into his stomach, something too big and oddly shaped to be Jisung's cock. He ignores it for now, and he stills Jisung's hips, he whines at the loss of friction and keeps trying to hump Lucas's crotch.

“I need to know this is what you want,” Lucas says. This is all about venting their anger towards each other, but this could never continue if they didn’t respect each other’s consent and bodies.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Chants Jisung, surging forwards to rub his dick back against Lucas. 

Such a whore Lucas thinks rolling his eyes, how he became the leader of Stray Kids after BTS had killed Chan. How he isn't a whore on the street selling himself to any man who smiles at him is a surprise to Lucas.

“What does red mean?” Lucas asks, cracking his knuckles.

“Stop,” Jisung replies, stopping himself from grinding against Lucas to listen to what he's saying.

“Yellow and Green?” Lucas gently traces his fingers over Jisung's nipples to make him shiver at the touch. 

"Slow down and go." He whispers, staring at Lucas’s plump lips, he licks over his own and tries to capture them in a kiss. Lucas turns his head, and the kiss lands on his cheek. It's wet, and when he pulls his mouth away, he pouts at Lucas for avoiding his kiss. 

“Your safe word?” Lucas asks, avoiding another kiss from Jisung. He needs to be 100% sure this is something Jisung wants and that he knows how he can stop whenever he wants. 

“Virgo,” Jisung mumbles desperately, giving up on trying to kiss Lucas. 

“My safe word?”

“Aquarius.”

“Good boy.” Lucas purrs proudly, he spins Jisung around and pushes him down onto the couch. 

Trailing his hands down Jisung’s sides, he notices him shiver at the way Lucas grazes his body. Lucas flips Jisung around onto his stomach, making him arch his back so that his butt sticks up in the air. Lucas kneels behind Jisung, he grabs his butt cheeks and starts to knead them. Jisung chokes on his spit when Lucas digs his finger into his flesh. Lucas slides his knee under Jisung’s crotch, and he notices him freeze at the slide across his crotch. His crotch twitches as Lucas moves his thigh down to get into a better position. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll have to crawl back to Stray Kids. Do you reckon they’ll respect a cock slut who bends over for their enemy?” Lucas growls into Jisung’s ear, he bites down on the lobe and pulls it to hear small whimpers break from Jisung’s spit-soaked lips. Lucas drinks in the sound, preparing for more to come. “We’ll?”

Jisung shakes his head frantically; he turns back to look at Lucas with his big teary eyes. Stray Kids would take turns pacing him around like a blunt at frat party if he ever admitted to letting Lucas fuck him. He pushes back to have his crotch slide against Lucas’s thick thighs. He bites into the pillow to stop himself from releasing embarrassing moans like Lucas wants if he wants to hear them, he needs to earn them.

When Minho came back home, Johnny had dropped him at the doorstep and then driven away. Jisung was furious Minho had gone only to ask Lucas if had drug deal going on with EXO. To see if it was easier to go to Red Velvet and deal with them instead of causing unnecessary problems with EXO and NCT. Instead, Lucas had beaten Minho half to death, his nose broken in an unnatural angle he can't breathe through it anymore. 

Seungmin told him if he didn’t kill Lucas, then Stray Kids would need to find new leadership. He snarled this to Jisung while, placing a gun in the palm of his hand. He put it in the front of his pants and made sure his tank top was loose to keep it hidden. Now here he is bending over for Lucas, biting into a pillow to hold back his needy and high pitch moans. He could never kill Lucas their first time was to gentle for him, but it made him feel so special, he's grown too fond of his goofy smile when the others aren't watching him. The way his goofy smile is rare and that he only shows it to those he's vulnerable around.

"Stop biting the pillow Jisung I want to hear the pretty sounds you make when you're getting wrecked," Lucas growls. Leaning down, he presses sloppy kisses against Jisung’s slender neck, making sure to lick over of his skin with as much spit he can drip from his tongue. It drips down on the couch and stains the cushions. Jisung shakes his head and bites harder down into the pillow as a way of defiance against Lucas. “Have it your way then.”

Large hands wrap around Jisung’s waist, and he prepares himself for Lucas to pull his pants down. Nothing happens for a few minutes, making Jisung roll his eyes and try to get himself up so he can turn to see what Lucas is doing. 

Then Jisung's breath gets stuck in his throat when Lucas starts to bounce the knee under his crotch up and down. Jisung’s arms give out under him and face falls into the pillow. He moans out in the plush material at the vibrations running across his crotch. It hurts slightly, but in a good way, in a way that has his eyes rolling into the back of his head and tears spilling down his cheeks. Pain that has him craving more painful pressure, so he pushes his hips down to grind harder against Lucas's thigh and knee.

Chuckles are head from above him which makes him moan harder. It does something to him, knowing Lucas gets enjoyment at seeing him crumble apart from some simple friction against his crotch. Lucas starts to move his knee faster until Jisung reaching the edge of an orgasm. Then he starts to go painstakingly slow if Jisung wasn't so sensitive he would be able to ignore the feeling, but it makes his mind go fuzzy, and his thighs clench. 

It's begging to be touched, his dick and Jisung so desperately wants to answer its pleas. Lucas stops moving without Jisung even realising it, to lost in his own pleasure he just keeps grinding as hard and urgently as he possibly can. To get that orgasm that is within reach if he keeps moving his hips the way he is.

Leaning to the side, Lucas picks up his glass of scotch and takes a large gulp of liquid and puts it back down on the table. Lucas is enjoying seeing Jisung hump his leg like a bitch in heat. He wishes he brought his phone to video it. So late at night, he could play the sound of Jisung's needy moans on his speakers to put him to sleep and watch the video whenever he needs to jerk off.

Jisung’s movement grows sloppy, and his pace is starting to get incredibly frantic. He's on the edge of coming, little beads of cum and slipping out the head of his cock and are wetting the inside his boxers. 

Lucas grabs Jisung’s hips and pushes him down on his thigh to stop him moving. Jisung arches his neck and screams out in pain, Lucas drinks in the sound. He’s so close to coming it is right there, right in front of him just a few more seconds of grinding on Lucas’s thick thighs and he would have cum. Now it has been pulled away from him, and it makes his skin burn with need.

“You think I was going to let you come like this? Humping my leg like a desperate mutt?” Lucas sneers above Jisung. Leaning down, he bites into Jisung’s neck. His teeth break his skin, and blood drips from the bite mark. Jisung arches his neck at the numbing pain, and he hopes Lucas does it again. He licks over the wound, drinking down Jisung’s blood and moaning at the taste. “Why you haven’t even asked me nicely if you are allowed to cum yet.”

“Lucas Lucas Lucas, please let me cum, please I’m your good boy, I’m so good for you, please let me cum.” Jisung babbles out, begging for Lucas to have mercy on him and let him cum, he's been so good for him.

“Oh, baby boy, you beg so prettily for me.” Lucas coos happily, he traces the bite mark with his fingers, enjoying the heat under his fingertips. “But no. I’m a little upset at you sending your lap dog over to see me. I demand respect and respecting me means you come to see me in person when you have something you want to say.”

“Every time we see each other, it ends up like this,” he spits out, glaring up at Lucas. It isn’t as intimidating as he hopes it is. Eyes full of and his cheeks are as red as the pillow he’s been burying his face into.

“And? You like it, look at you, I didn’t even have to move you just started to grind against me. You're such a slut desperate for anything I'm willing to give you, and you act like you're better than me.” Lucas exclaims, shocked at Jisung’s complaining he started this whole thing. He was the one who got on his hands and knees to suck Lucas off after one heated argument, and it started this whole thing. “Now remember you can’t cum until I say so.”

Lucas removes his thigh out from underneath Jisung’s crotch he does it slowly. Making sure that Jisung lets out breathy whines when he feels his muscular thigh disappear.

Being the good boy he is, he keeps his butt sticking up in the air for Lucas to have easy access if they ever get to having sex. Unless Lucas is planning cruller things for Jisung to be the moaning and whining mess he wants to see. Lucas grabs his switchblade out of his pocket. It makes Jisung’s heart quicken in his chest, he can’t tell if the loud beating is from excitement or in fear.

Lucas kneads Jisung’s ass cheeks, is has him moaning at the plushness making Jisung push back for more of Lucas's long fingers digging into his flesh making it ache. He lets go of Jisung's butt cheeks and trails his finger down to his hole covered by his pants. The pads of his fingers trace over the rim and Jisung groans, pushing his hips back. Lucas pinches the material with his fingers and with his switchblade, he starts to cut through the material of his leather pants and his skin-tight boxers. 

Jisung hisses when the blade knicks his skin and cold air fans across his exposed butt cheeks. Lucas leans down his breath fans against Jisung's skin. It makes Jisung choke on his salvia when Lucas’s long thick tongue licks over the small cut. It stings when Lucas purposely teases over the skin wiggling his tongue against the skin, and it makes Jisung’s cock throb harder. More drops of precum dribble out of the tip and Jisung reaches down to touch himself even when he knows he shouldn't. He wants to be a good boy, but his need to touch is making it hard to care about being a good boy.

“I wouldn’t do that if I’m you.” Lucas purrs against Jisung’s skin, he sits up straight and unzips his pants and pulls them off.

Grabbing the condom off the table, he cuts it open with his switchblade, he maintains eye contact with Jisung as he slides it over his cock. Jisung licks over his lips and reaches back to graze his fingers over Lucas’s throbbing cock. He loves when he holds it in the palm of his hand, and its pluses against his skin. Lucas slaps them away, and Jisung whines putting them under the pillow to stop himself from trying to touch Lucas and himself.

Lucas picks up the lube from the table and opens the bottle up. Covering his fingers in the chilly liquid, he makes sure his fingers are both completely covered. Lucas does it painfully slow he makes sure when he puts the bottle back on the table that he turns it around so that the label faces them. Jisung clenches his jaw at Lucas for being annoyingly slow to frustrate him.

“Luuuuuuucas.” He whines, wiggling his hips to entice Lucas to do something, anything at all. Tears fall from his eyes and making Lucas’s face break out in a feral smile. 

Using the blade to catch the tears, the back of the blade is cold as it runs across Jisung’s flushed cheeks. Licking over the blade and he drinks down Jisung’s tears, like the expensive scotch he drank down. His pink tongue trails over the blade to make sure he catches every one of Jisung's teardrops.

A wet finger traces over the rim gently, with blunt nails and Jisung shivers. The finger stops moving, and Lucas plunges it into Jisung’s hole, making Jisung arch his back and eyes roll into the back of his head. Lucas wiggles his finger inside Jisung's hole, he scratches at his wet and velvety walls.

“Colour?” Lucas asks inserting another finger along with the first finger he starts to scissor Jisung open.

A wet squelching sound escapes from Jisung's hole, and it makes Jisung feel so dirty and desperate, knowing that sound is coming from his body. Jisung misses the question when Lucas brings the palm of his hand down and smacks his arse with all the force he has. Jisung screams as hot cum spills from his cock, and it paints the inside of his boxers white. The sound he lets out is so broken and whiny that it makes Lucas’s fingers stop as he relishes in the sound coming from Jisung. It hits Jisung that he promised to be a good boy and he broke one of the rules that Lucas has given him. Do not cum unless Lucas says so.

“I’m so sorrrrrry I’m a bad boy.” Jisung slurs out sobbing into the pillow his body shakes vigorously from his orgasm. He’s not a good boy, he was trying so hard to be a good boy, and then he's been nothing but, bad this whole time. Lucas is going to be so disappointed in him he might stop their whole arrangement.

The two fingers get taken out of his body, making him wail, and Lucas gets up from his seat. It makes Jisung cry even harder, thinking that Lucas is leaving him alone covered in cum, spit and tears. Lucas appears in front of Jisung, and he crouches down to wipe away his tears. He's smiling fondly at Jisung like he's a cute kitten and it makes Jisung cry harder when he knows Lucas is seeing him looking like a pathetic mess.

“You’re a good boy, my good boy, you’ve done so well for me." Grabbing out his phone, he starts to text someone. Jisung’s mind swims with the compliments, and the way Lucas called him his good boy.

“Who are you texting?” Jisung’s voice is raspy and tired when he asks. It hurts to speak from all the sounds he's been making because of Lucas.

“I’m asking Taeyong to bring a towel and a bottle of water I'll admit I wasn't prepared for this outcome,” Lucas explains, looking guiltily at Jisung's puffy face. “Why didn’t you say your safe word?”

“I felt fine until I came and realised, I was a bad boy and wasn't being good for you.” Jisung whispers, he slumps into the couch and curls into a little ball, trying to calm his breathing.

“You did nothing wrong! I shouldn’t have gone so hard we’ll stop now.” Lucas strokes Jisung’s hair and cups his burning cheeks, still wiping away his tears. 

Lucas plants gentle kisses all of Jisung’s face, pulling away when the door opens, and Taeyong enters. He comes in with a towel and a bottle of water which he hands to Lucas before exiting the room. Taeyong doesn't even spare a glance at Jisung, just gives Lucas what he wants and leaves. He doesn't know whether it would feel better for Taeyong to acknowledge his existence or if it's better he just ignored him.

“I don’t want to stop, please let’s keep going,” he whines. Pushing himself up and into a sitting position, his body is heavy and stiff it aches when he moves. Jisung doesn’t want this to end they haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.

“Come on, Jisung you’ve just been crying, and I don’t think you’ve got it in you to keep going.” Lucas uncaps the water bottle and passes it to Jisung. He gulps it down; some water escapes his mouth and drips down his neck. Lucas licks over his lips when Jisung's Adam's apple bobs with water dripping down it. He sits with his legs spread wide open and droplets of cum is dripping from his cock out the hole of his pants, staining the couch. 

Jisung glares down at Lucas, he takes the bottle away and puts the lid back on and throws it over his shoulder. Lucas stands up to see more of the mess Jisung has made for Taeil to clean up. Lucas moves to go pick up the bottle when something cold and blunt digs into his throat. He peers down to see Jisung’s shirt untucked from his pants and a gun pointing directly at his throat. It digs into his throat, making it uncomfortable to breathe.

“I came here to either kill you, or have you fuck me, and if you don’t fuck me then I guess I’ll have to do the first option.” Jisung growls pressing the gun further into his throat he turns the safety off and smiles at Lucas.

Jisung's eyes widen when he notices small beads of precum drip out of Lucas’s cock. His cock is still hard and red at the tip with cum slipping from the slit. He knows how Lucas's body works, it got harder when Jisung started to cry. The precum came when he pressed the gun to his throat. He likes pain and he likes seeing others in pain. 

“You like this, don’t you? when people threaten you with death, knowing that this could be at any moment." Jisung purrs, he gets up from the couch with shaky legs and puts the gun to Lucas’s forehead. “If you don’t fuck me now, I’ll shoot you and then fuck your corpses still hard dick! Lie back on the couch and cover your dick with lube. I’ve only had two fingers, and I’m too patient to wait.”

Lucas obediently lies down on the couch, Jisung passes him the lube which he opens, pouring it onto his hand he spreads it across his cock and hisses at how cold it is on his throbbing dick. He looks up at Jisung with wide and hungry eyes, waiting for him to take the lead. Jisung smiles down at him, and he crawls on this lap and positions his hole above Lucas’s cock. He keeps the gun pointing at Lucas’s forehead as he grips the base of Lucas's cock with his other hand, and he lowers himself down, inch by painful inch.  


Lucas smiles mischievously at Jisung, causing him to tilt his head in confusion. His hand moves across the ground, and Jisung assumes he's grabbing the towel or the water bottle. Jisung stops moving to let his body when Lucas's length is fully inside him. So, he can get used to Lucas’s cock before he starts moving and the pain overtakes the pleasure.

“If you come before me, I’ll fucking kill you,” Lucas grunts out. Pressing his switchblade to Jisung’s elegant throat. He pulled it off the ground and before Jisung could dodge it, he was already digging it into his throat. Small beads of blood escape from the blade and flow down his neck and under his shirt.

Jisung laughs happily at the throbbing pain in his throat and starts to bounce on Lucas’s cock like his life depends on it. He throws his head back when the knife digs deeper into his throat, and more warm liquid starts to slide down his shirt. 

Lucas grunts underneath him and angles his hips in a way that when Jisung comes down, his cock spears directly into his prostate. Causing to Jisung to let out his neediest whine from the back of his throat, it mixes with a sob that rips from his throat with the combination of pain and pleasure. The stimulation against his prostate makes him lose concentration and the arm holding the gun gives out and sags beside his body. As he focuses on riding Lucas's cock and working through the cramps building in his thighs. Lucas snickers when the gun is taken off his forehead. Using his free hand, he pushes Jisung onto his back so that he can drive his cock into Jisung as hard as he wants.

Loud moans rip from Jisung’s throat as Lucas fucks into him like he’s nothing but a fleshlight. His cock bounces around uselessly against his stomach, Lucas is bending him so that the precum drips onto his shirt. Jisung won’t let himself cum, not before Lucas this time. He arches his neck back, and his blood flows into his mouth, making him mewl at the taste as he tries to swallow it down, while he mewls and moans at every perfect thrust of Lucas's hips

Lucas’s thrust grow sloppy, and the blade digging into his throat becomes loose, and Jisung knows he's on the edge of coming. Lucas throws the switchblade away it clatters against the floor, Jisung whimpers from the loss. Lucas grips both sides of Jisung’s small waist and rams himself into him as hard enough that every thrust has Jisung's head banging against the couch’s armrest. Every thrust digs into Jisung's prostate he claws at Lucas's neck, scratching down the skin. He tears skin open and small pumps of blood form from the wounds.

A long moan breaks past Lucas’s lips, just as broken like the ones that Jisung being releasing and makes Jisung's dick twitch in interest. He wants to hear more sounds like that coming from Lucas's mouth. He knows Lucas has cum from the way he’s not moving and has a glazed overlook in his eyes when he takes a look at the sight underneath him. Jisung face and neck, are covered in drying blood and sweat. Lucas has to blind a couple of times to make sure it's not a dream. That a bloody and panting Jisung is underneath him, looking like beautiful disaster whose escaped a car accident and fallen on his couch. His brown eyes are dripping with tears, he looks like a beautiful fucked up fairy, and it makes Lucas proud knowing he's the reason he looks like this.

Jisung pushes Lucas onto his back again, he groans when his body goes limp on the couch. To boneless to stop Jisung from riding him, Jisung could pull the trigger and Lucas would let him. Especially with the way he looks above him if he died now, he would go without any regrets. 

Jisung bounces up and down to create whinier, and breathy mewl from Lucas’s mouth. They're tiny and sweet, and something he could never imagine hearing Lucas's mouth produce. He does it successfully, Lucas just lies there crying out from the pleasure and overstimulation that comes from Jisung squeezing his soft cock inside his warm hole.

Lucas sluggishly starts to jerk Jisung off his blunt nails dig into the slit, and Jisung tries to keep his orgasm off so he can hear more sounds from Lucas. But Lucas has learnt that one of his weakness is people playing with his slit in his cock. He bounces on his cock harder and faster so that Lucas loses focus and stops jerking him off so he can keep torturing him and his soft dick.

With one final dig of his nail into Jisung's slit, his orgasm gets torn from his body. His cum spurts out and hits Lucas's chest and underneath his chin. Jisung stops moving his hips and sits on Lucas’s laps clenching and unclenching his hole to make Lucas hiss and dig his fingers into his hips to make bruises appear. Jisung mewls at the force from his fingers, it makes him feel so small and breakable in Lucas's hands.  
Panting heavily together, neither say anything as Lucas grabs the towel off the ground and wipes the blood and sweat off of Jisung's body. Jisung slumps against the side of the couch and tiredly watches Lucas chest rise and fall. Lucas sits up and gently slides out of Jisung who lets out a whimper, from the loss and being empty. 

On the edge of blacking out, and he doesn't want to miss the scrunch of Lucas's nose when he pulls the condom off and ties a knot at the top, then puts it on the table. He doesn't want to miss the tender way he pats away small streaks of blood left on Jisung's face. And the way he softly repositions him so that he's laying back on the couch with the pillow underneath his head. He grabs out his phone and starts texting again, Jisung doesn’t bother asking he assumes it’s Taeyong again.

“I’m scared that if I close my eyes, I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone.” Jisung whisper, averting his gaze from Lucas and stares at the forgotten gun buried in a behind a cushion. He must have let it go when he was riding Lucas he can't really remember with how tired and fuzzy his mind is.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise Jisung,” Lucas whispers back. He drags his body onto the couch and spoons Jisung from behind. He leaves soft kisses on his neck and Jisung hums at the touch. This softness from Lucas is something he loves to experience the soft kisses, and soft touches drive him insane. The roughness and pain that Lucas can create are wonderful as well, anything Lucas does is perfect for him. “Jungwoo will come later to patch up the cut, but I’ll be here the whole time.”

“Promise?” Jisung asks, turning slightly to look into Lucas’s big eyes, he smiles tiredly at him and kisses his lips delicately. Lucas tastes like blood and, scotch, and it's perfect. 

“I promise,” Lucas confirms. Burying his head into Jisung’s neck and breathes in his scent. The scratches on his neck have started to crust over, Jisung hopes they scar just like he wants the bite on his neck and cut on his throat to scar. 

Jisung closes his eyes and pulls Lucas’s arm tighter around his body, so he knows if Lucas leaves him. Blackness fills his mind when he hears footsteps enter the room and a hand gently guides his face around so that his neck is on display. He hums as hands stroke through his hair, and from a small prick on his throat. Then Jisung notices nothing when everything goes black, and his body becomes numb.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3<3<3  
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you want  
> And also follow my curious cat - [ chanscarebear](https://curiouscat.qa/chanscarebear) and twitter also - [chanscarebear](https://twitter.com/chanscarebear)  
> THANK YOU


End file.
